Movie night
by EpicLover
Summary: The two men's taste in film were so diverse that they hadn't yet found a film they both really wanted to see. But still they kept on having these movie nights.. bad sum, pre-slash, MORGANxREID. Remember to R&R.


It was kind of sweet in a way when you thought about it. The two men's taste in film were so diverse that they hadn't yet found a film they both really wanted to see. But still they kept on having these movie nights. If it had just been for the company they could have asked anyone, someone else with more similar taste to their own. But they liked this arrangement. It was comfortable.

Tonight was Morgan's turn to choose. He stood in front of his DVD collection, looking for the pick of the night, while his teammate was already laying on the couch, eating popcorn. Reid made it impossible to make a good choice because if the genius didn't find the movie interesting he would go on and on about errors in the history and plot. One time Morgan had picked Armageddon because he thought Reid would like it because of the sci-fi and NASA parts. But Reid had just gotten more and more annoyed with the 'incredible lack of knowledge about anything regarding space and spacecrafts'.

An even worse choice thou had to be the Matrix, Morgan had been sure it would be a movie they would both enjoy. But at the end of the film all Reid had done all thru it was explaining to Morgan how absolutely ridicules the plot was and recited several scientific papers about string theory, witch, apparently, explained just how incredibly naive the whole matrix concept was.

Morgan picked out 'the fast and the furious; Tokyo drift' and Ridley Scott's 'Robin hood'. He was pretty sure Reid wouldn't enjoy a car-movie so he put it right back in the shelf. He looked at the Robin hood cover and suddenly realized that that would probably be a bad choice too. Apparently Ridley Scott didn't do his homework before shooting a movie. A few month back they had watched the gladiator, witch mean three hours of Reid telling Morgan all the technical and history wrongs and errors. And there had been A LOT of those.

He put Robin hood back next to the fast and the furious. It was getting harder and harder to choose every time. His eyes roams the shelf's once more before he lets out a sight of disappointment when he didn't find the miracle movie he had been looking for. Giving up he just picked a one at random and loaded it in the DVD, without even looking, before making his way back to the couch.

"So what are he watching" Reid asked in a not-that-interested tone as he threw another popcorn up in the air and tried to catch it with his mouth, failing miserable.

"Don't know" Morgan said as he settling down next to Reid in a reclined position with his legs on the table and their arms touching.

Morgan started the movie with the remote and the screen lit up, reviling Morgan's unknown choice.

Reid suddenly laughed and almost choked on his popcorn when he realized what movie it was.

"Shrek?" He asked amused while coughing to clear his throat. "You own a copy of Shrek?

"What? It's a great movie?" Morgan defended himself with, glaring at still coughing man beside him "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Reid assured as he reached to the table, grabbing his cup of coffee and swallowing several long gulps to calm his throat. "I just thought you were to.. mature to watch animated films, let along own one"

"Are you calling me old kid?" Morgan's voice sounded more annoyed then he had liked it to be.

"No never" Reid swore with a mischievous smile. He knew Morgan was a bit edgy when it came to his age, even thou he wasn't THAT old.

"It's a great movie, besides it not mine, I'm borrowing it from a friend" Morgan explained as he started the flick.

"Oh yeah? Witch friend?" Reid smiled, still overly amused by it all.

"Jack" Morgan answer cryptic. Hoping that Reid wouldn't figure out what he was trying to hid. But of course he genius understood.

"As in Jack Hotchner?" Reid started laughing again. "You borrowed a film from a 4 year old?"

Morgan still wasn't amused "I'm not following, are you laughing because I'm too old and _mature _to watch Shrek or because I'm so immature that I'm actually borrowed and enjoy the same movie as a 4 year old?"

"I don't know, pick one" Reid said while giving Morgan a wide chuckling smile. "Sometimes it just feels nice to laugh you know"

Morgan couldn't help but smile back at his teammate. "Yeah I know" He said with a small chuckle of his own, his annoyance fading at the look of pleasant contentment on Reid's face. If something as small as picking a borrowed animated movie could amuse the younger man, who was he to be grumpy about it? They had seen enough horror in their days to know to be grateful for the little things.

They turned their eyes and attention to the film that had already started. Watching in silence for a few minutes.

"So have you seen Shrek before?" Morgan asked, vaguely wondering why he didn't just enjoy the unusual silence while the genius for once was quiet.

"Yes, many times. In fact I own a copy myself" Reid answers and both men burst into laughter's.

"So how come you get to own a copy and I don't" Morgan asked, still chuckling.

Reid shrugs, his eyes fixed at the screen "You're the one that always calls me kid and boy. Isn't this a kids movie?"

"Are you, in some complex way, calling me old again?"

"No, I'm just trying to explain how much younger then you I am"

Morgan snorted and takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at the smirking younger man, half amused half sure he was being insulted. But he let it drop and once again turned to the screen.

They watched the hole film in a comfortable silence only disturbed by their own laughter's. Well maybe not comfortable, Morgan kept glancing over at the man beside him, waiting for him to start counting up error and uncertified facts about Shrek or animated films in general, but the genius kept quiet, seemingly content with just watching the movie.

Morgan noticed that Reid often laughed before the punch line, a side effect of having a eidetic memory he thought. But still the young genius eyes were glued to the screen, like he didn't want to miss anything. It was adorable and something in his entertained face made him look more relaxed then he had been in a months.

In the end, Shrek got his Fiona, Donkey got his dragon and they all sang to their heart's content before the credits started rolling. Morgan stretched his back a little and grabbed the remote, turning of the movie.

"Wanna see something else or are you in a rush to get home to bed?" He asked airy tone of voice, even thou he really wanted the coziness on the couch to remain.

"I'm in no rush" Reid explains and puts the now emptied bowl on the table.

"It's your turn to pick" Morgan stats and tries to ignore his own contentment.

Reid glanced over at the DVD's before returning his eyes to the screen. "Can't we just something on the TV?"

"Your choice" Morgan declare and handed over the remote to Reid.

The genius flipped thru the channels, stopping at a program about the yearly tulip feast in LA.

"Did you know that back in the 16th century one tulip bulb could be worth as much as four years of salary for a commoner?" Reid asks and looks over at the older man.

"Yeah?" Morgan asked with a smile. He amazes himself when he suddenly realize that he had really missed the genius constant fact-blabbering during the movie.

Reid nodded and turned to the screen "A hysteric chaos over the imported bulb from Turkey to Holland suddenly started just a few years after they first turned up. Everybody wanted to get their hand on the precious bulbs. People even stole and killed to get their hand on them."

"So what happened?" Morgan asked even thou he wasn't the least bit interested. It was just nice to hear the younger mans voice.

"Well.. It just suddenly stopped. Like over night. It was the biggest economy crash in the history thus far. Many historicist think it might have been the Dutch's themselves that all of the sudden lost faith that the bulbs could get any more expensive and that they all wanted to sell them all at once. Many commoners became bankrupted when it all went down hill. Strangely enough the phenomenon almost happened once again years later in England, but this time hyacinth bulbs was the object of the want. Fortunately the hysteria died out before doing any really harm" Reid recited absentmindedly while looking at the colorful screen.

"So why tulip bulb? What's it good for? Or did they just like pretty flowers?" Morgan asked.

Reid turned his eyes to Morgan and gave him a puzzled look. "Why this sudden interest in tulips?" He asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"What?" Morgan raised an eyebrow "You're the one that started"

"Yeah.." Reid frowned a bit but his eyes were still locked with Morgan's "But you usually just shut me up when I starts ranting."

Morgan scratched his cheek and looked away for a second. He knew it was true but he hadn't thought Reid would pick up on it.

"I just like tulips that's all" Morgan tries, sure that Reid wouldn't believe him.

Reid frowning soften a bit at the mans words. "They didn't really use them for anything. In fact, if they actually cultivated them the bulb became useless. They just used it like currency" He turned his eyes yet again to the screen.

"Ok then" Morgan nodded, glad that Reid believed his lie.

The two man feel into silence. Morgan was glad Reid had bought his lie but at the same time he felt a little sting of irritation that he hadn't pursued the matter of Morgan's sudden interest in flower further. Did he want Reid to know what was going on? Even he didn't really know.

"If you really want to listen to my rambling that bad, you could just put on Armageddon again" Reid said casually, breaking the silence.

Morgan closed his eyes shut and shoved his head further in to the couch with a busted sounding groan. Reid hadn't bought his bad lie and suddenly the darker man wasn't sure he wanted this conversation anymore. He opened one eye as the sound of a snicker from the man beside him reached his ears. Reid had a shy but amused smile on his lips and on his cheeks a small blush had suddenly rose.

"You know.. If your not in a rush to get to bed" The genius mocked him.

It sounded like a pick up line and that's when Morgan mind suddenly caught up with his actions and feelings, He had been hitting on his friend! Well, maybe hitting on was a phrase to strong for this but he had been flirting, in an unconscious way that Reid had understood better then himself. And this was Reid subtle way of responding.

Morgan let out a embarrassed laugh. It had been stupid to think Reid, a genius and fellow profiler, wouldn't understand what he was doing, even if he hardly knew himself.

"That's ok pretty boy" He says scotching closer to the other man as he sits up, putting one arm around the thinner mans shoulders. "Just tell me a little more about those tulip bulbs"

Reid's blush grew darker but he nuzzled closer to the warm body, relaxing into the embrace.

"There's not much more to tell" He said quietly.

Morgan takes the remote the genius was still holding, flipping thru the channels until a documentary on Greek mythology came up. "How's your knowledge about Zeus and the gang then?" He asked and turns down the volume a bit.

Reid let out a heartfelt laugh and a pleased sight "Nearly unlimited" He almost purred.

"Bring it on doc" Morgan says with a smile as he throws the remote at the coffee table and leans back for the lecture he had been waiting for all night.

* * *

Not sure I'm all that happy how this one turned out. I was heading in a whole other direction from the start but it had a mind of it's own. Scary..

Would love to hear what you all think thou so plz review. Not just for my sake but for your own! Reviews gives good karma! Or so I've heard =)


End file.
